Mademoiselle Independent
by njlove63
Summary: It had been years...since lilly's skater phase and Joe doing something for himself. When Joe roams Paris for a summer romance does he find the one or just a million mistakes and does Lilly need a man ? Loe kashley Niley
1. Chapter 1

Trailer 

Mademoiselle Independent

xoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

It had been years since Lilly's skater phase. She had auburn highlights in her golden locks. She lived and shopped on the Champs de Elysee every afternoon. As night approached, Lilly turned into Lillian Truscott supermodel of the ages. She was self-enriched and never needed a man. And she thought she would never need a man in the future.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Joe had been in the boy group for what seemed as ages. He left America to France for a summer of romance. Would he find the one or just a million mistakes? 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Starring…

Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott

_Shows a blonde haired beauty stepping out into a boutique_

Joe Jonas as himself

_Shows a boy sleeping heavily in first class_

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

_Shows the brunette searching through her abandoned "Hannah" Closet_

Nick Jonas as himself

_Shows the curly mop top texting constantly (worried expression on face)_

Kevin Jonas as himself

_Shows him playing in the background of the band's concerts_

Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Kasaw

_Shows a girl drawing designs in her notebook_

Character Bios:

Lilly Truscott

Age: 22

Body type: slender, lightly tanned

Hair color: blonde with auburn and honey highlights

Eye color: hazel

Hobbies: shopping, modeling, cooking, painting, singing, traveling

Interesting facts: can speak 13 languages fluently(English, Spanish, French, Greek, Italian, mandarin Chinese, Latin, Dutch, German, Japanese, Portuguese, Korean, and Russian)

Place of residency: apartment at the edge of the Eiffel Tower's square Paris, France(3yr)

Occupancy: Modeling w/ Magnifique Designs

Joe Jonas

Age:24

Body Type: lean, muscular, well tanned

Hair color: jet black w/ highlights of charcoal black

Eye color: deep brown

Hobbies: singing, writing, eating, traveling, and playing instruments

Interesting facts: can play up to 10 instruments (Tambourine, Guitar, piano, bongos, Bass, Cello, Organ, Trumpet, Viola, and Tuba)

Place of Residency: Trump Towers, East Manhattan New York (4yr)

Occupancy: Lead Singer of Jonas Brothers Band

Miley Stewart

Age:22

Body Type: Slender, Thin pale

Hair Color:Brown w/ mocha highlights

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Hobbies: Singing, acting, gossiping, and baking

Interesting facts: Known as Hannah Montana, Has a mental disorder Rheutoric Hyperbia ( completely fake) causes her to blurt out anything and shakes uncontrollably and can have mulitple personalities 

Place of Residency: Institut Mental de development Paris, France(3.5 yr)

Nick Jonas

Age: 22

Body type: lean, MUSCULAR

Hair Color: chestnut brown

Eye color: black

Hobbies: singing playing instruments, writing songs

Interesting facts: loves Hannah Montana, who has been in hiding due to a bad transaction in the caimans

Place of Residency: Trump Towers East MANHATTAN New York (3YR)

Part of Jonas Brothers

Kevin Jonas

Age: 27

Body Type: muscular fit, a pale shade 

Hair color: dark mousse brown

Eye color: Forest Green

Hobbies: playing guitar, teaching music lessons, and talking about the issues in politics of the world

Interesting facts: went to the culinary arts institute in Paris, France passed with highest honors

Place of Residency: Trump Towers East Manhattan New York

Part of Jonas Brothers

Ashley Kasaw

Age:26

Body Type: slender, pale

Hair Color: Maroon w/ blonde highlights

Hobbies: drawing and designing outfits

Interesting facts: Head director of the Magnifique Fashion Show this Spring

Place of Residency: the apartment w/ Lilly

Introduction…

Coming to computers this weekend…

Maybe…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO 

NJLOVE63


	2. Prologue Lilly's view

Mademoiselle Independent 

. Chapter 1: Prologue .

Lilly walked down the Champs de Elysee on her way to meet up with Ashley Kasaw. She strolled into one of the many cafes and ordered un chocolat chaud (hot chocolate) and sat herself by the window. It was truly beautiful here, amazingly breath-taking and awe-inspiring. The people were sweet and kind. She was sipping on the warm drink, when her cell phone vibrated and she picked it up.

**(bold the doctor, **plainlilly, _italic translation_)

**Bonjour! **_hello!_

Salut. Hello.

**Ce Lilly est-il Truscott? **_Is this Lilly Truscott_

Oui _ yes_

**C'est Docteur Baldwin, invitanat se corportent de l'etat en metal de Miley Stewart. **_ This is Doctor Baldwin, calling on behave of Miley Stewart's Mental condition._

Est-elle bien? _Is she alright?_

**Je suis heureux de vous dire que ceci, Mme. Truscott, Miley recoit le traitement et pourrait recouperer de Rhetoric Hyperbia. **_I am happy to tell you, Miss Truscott, That Miley has accepted the treatment and may recover from the Rhuetoric Hyperbia. _

C'est Super! _That's great!_

Qaund est-ce que Je peux lui rendre visite?_ When can I see her? _

**Maintanent. **_Now_

Merci pour appeler le Docteur! _Thanks for calling Doctor!_

**De Rien! Salut! **_No Problem! Goodbye!_

Salut! _Bye!_

End of conversation

"Lilly?" Ashley questioned as she sat. " Hmmm. What?" Lilly repied.

"Whats up?"

" Nothing much. Except, Miley Is finally receiving treatment. So we can see her."

" That's Great!"

"The Doc said that she might not remember somethings like…. The accident."

" Oh, so can I go with you to see her?"

"Of Course! The Great Ashley Kasaw has to go see Miley Stewart a.k.a. Hannah Montana!"

The two girls giggle to themselves.


	3. Miley wakes up

He rushed to the long jet, labeled with a JB. He rushed up the steps and into the plane. Once inside, he was met by a full staff ready for his every whim and need. Within the hour, the jet is taking to the sky and the words he mutters before he falls asleep. "Tomorrow a new me."

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoox

Two beautiful blondes walk through a big glass door into the waiting room. One sits down and the other walks to the desk and stands in front of the nurse.

"Excusez-moi. Nous sommes ici pour parler avec docteur Baldwin au sujet d'un patient a lui. Miley Stewart." The nurse nodded.

"nom?"

"Lilly Truscott." The nurse motioned for her to take a seat and she did.

Within ten minutes, a tall French man walks through the door. He calls for the two blondes and both stand.

"Hello. Miss Truscott and Miss Kasaw. I am Doctor Baldwin. You can call me James." He smiles cheekily and Ashley giggles lightly.

"So, how is she?" Lilly asks quickly ignoring James's comment. His face fell slightly at his flirting was dismissed.

"Well. She is stable. She woke a few minutes ago. She keeps mumbling someone's name: Nick? Or Nate. We couldn't tell. The virus is just now dieing so it might be best to have her stay for one night and then you can take her home. She also has a mild concussion so she probably doesn't remember anything from about 3-4yrs ago. You may go and see her now." Both nodded and walked through the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOX

NEXT DAY: AIRPORT

The man is rushing off his plane grasping his luggage and heading to the awaiting limo where they drive through the foreign city. There are people walking everywhere he looks. He looks down to his iPhone and he sighs. The limo comes to a halt in front of the hotel Raphael. The brown haired man steps out of the limo and strides his way through the open door. Down the long hallway, to the counter to check in. The girl behind the counter seemed to hyperventilate as he approached. He smiled slightly and waited for her to give him his key.

"Mr. J-Jo-na-nas?!" He nodded and she slipped him his key. "The Penthouse Suite. Room 1-" She started to say but he cut her off, "I know where it is."

Soon the brunette watched the famous rock star wander up the grand staircase to his room.

He entered his room and laid his baggage on the chair. He walked up the rotating staircase to the office. He opened his iPhone and his laptop. Calling his voicemail, he listened to the many messages. There were four that stood out the most.

"JOE! Where the Hell did you go?! Is this about Mandy?! Get Ov-" Joe winced at his tone and deleted Kevin's message.

"Danger! Where are you? I mean you took the jet and is there a reason why you just left us here? Just call ok? Kevs in an angry mood. So just call me ok?" Nick's concerned voice rang in Joe's ears as he deleted it.

"Joseph Adam Jonas! How could you do this to your brothers?! All this over Kevin and Mandy datin-" He deleted his mothers message next.

"Hey! Joey! Where are you? You promised to take me to that store so I could some more webkinz. Well, Nick is really sad. And Kevin is really angry. Mom and Dad are going insane. I need someone to hang out with.. Why did you leave me? –soft sobs- Bye Joey." Frankie's voice made Joe silently cry. He pushed 1 on his speed dial.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello? Jonas Residence." The 8 year old answered.

"Frankie! Make it sound like I am not talking to you."

"Jo-lly ! I dunno… I really shouldn't buy webkinz."

"I'm sorry. I didn't take you to the store. I just had to leave. The family was just too much for me. Hey, go to my room, get 300 from my piggy bank and buy yourself an iPhone."

"Awesome!! Ok! I will. I will buy 10 plz! Oh wait. I don't have any money. Sorry.. Bye!"

With that the phone conversation ended and Joe was left in a luxurious hotel room overlooking the Eiffel tower.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

_Flashback:_

_The two women entered the pale white hospital room. Steady beeps echoed Throughout, Ashley's eyes started to glisten at the sight of the brunette. Miley lay face up. When they walked in, her blue eyes shot open in shock. She shivered and could barely speak._

"_Li-Ll-ly?" Her southern twang drawled out softly._

"_Yes, Miles. I am here." _

"_Wha-tah… what hap-p-enedah?" Miley questioned, her voice still soft._

"_Oh! Hun. You've been in a coma for about Three years and contracted Rheutoric Hyperbia. It means that you shake and blurt anything out loud and you have three personalities. You, Hannah, and Destiny… " Lilly explained as Ashley nodded._

"_What are you talking about?" Miley questioned, even more confused than before._

"_Well,…" Ashley started._

_-2 hours later-_

"_wow. I was that out of it?" _

"_Yeah, You almost blurted your secret." Lilly answered._

"_That's when we decided to move you to here." Ashley added._

"_Um, Visitors have to leave now." Doctor Baldwin interrupted._

"_Okay." All three girls answered._

_Ashley and Lilly grabbed their bags and hugged Miley goodbye. Both walked out the door. Where Ashley gave Doctor Baldwin her number. He smiled graciously and both the girls walked out of the institute. Where they went to hail a cab to their hotel._

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**OK there ya go!**

**So I know I haven't been updating in a while… I have been just so busy with tutoring and Traveling and such…**

**I am sorry!**



**-Myka aka njlove63**


End file.
